Various prior art arrangements are known for removal of noxious gases and particulate matter from dirty gas streams. Such prior art devices have, in general, required different processes for removal of the noxious materials and the particulate materials and have not been particularly suitable for use in high pressure or high temperature applications because such methods have generally resulted in cooling and/or depressurization of gas during or prior to treatment with resulting loss in enthalpy. Most such prior processes have accomplished gas cleaning by contacting the gas with a liquid to remove the undesirable impurities and reduce both the temperature and pressure of the gas.
No known art arrangement is suitable for the simultaneous and cooperative removal of noxious and particulate materials for example from the combustion products resulting from the combustion of fuels such as coal. Furthermore, no prior art arrangements are available for the simultaneous removal of noxious gases and particulate matter in a dry system with a minimum enthalpy loss through the system by utilization of electro-fluidized beds.
In certain applications, particularly in view of the need for high efficiency fuel utilization, it is advantageous to utilize combustion products from the combustion of certain fossil fuels directly in the operation of power generating equipment such as rotary turbines. Satisfactory operation of such turbines depends on a supply of clean noncorrosive high energy fluid such as combustion gas. More particulately, no prior art arrangements are available to remove noxious gases and particulate material from combustion gas streams prior to introduction to a rotary turbine so that direct utilization of combustion gases for power production is generally precluded by present gas purification equipment.